mlpfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Trixie
|可爱标记 = |配音 = Kathleen Barr (英语) Yasmine Yamajako (芬兰语) Audrey D'Hulstere (法语) Kaya Marie Möller (德语) Ilona Molnar (匈牙利语) Marisa Della Pasqua (意大利语) Ryōka Yuzuki (日语) Lee Mi-hyang (韩语) Agnieszka Fajlhauer (波兰语) Lene Bastos (巴西葡萄牙语，第一季) Michelle Giudice (巴西葡萄牙语，第三季) Ana Vieira (葡萄牙语) Mihaela Gherdan (罗马尼亚语，第一季) Anda Tamasanu (罗马尼亚语，第三季) Olga Zvereva (俄语，第一季) Olga Shorokhova (俄语，第三季) Christine Byrd (拉丁美洲西班牙语) Carmen Calvell (西班牙语) |性别 = 雌性 |身份 = 云游魔法师 采石场工人（曾经） Dimondia女王（曾于官漫第16期） Celestia天才独角兽学院的学生（曾经） |魔法色 = (in Magic Duel, under the influence of the Alicorn Amulet)}} Trixie，或 Trixie Lulamoon，“Trixie Lulamoon”''在 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks 结尾的人员名单中以及某些商品中，作为其人形的名字出现。 是一隻 '雌性獨角獸、旅行魔術師'， 她是 Boast Busters 及 Magic Duel 兩集中的主要反派，故事書 ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell ''中的次要反派。她在 ''Bridle Gossip、The Return of Harmony Part 1、The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2、IDW 漫畫,和其他章節書中稍稍出現過。她經常用第三人稱說話並稱呼自已為 "The Great and Powerful Trixie"或者是"The Great and Apologetic Trixie" (在 Magic Duel 的結尾)。她的名字 Trixie 取用自 Patricia or Beatrice/Beatrix 的簡稱。 发展与设计 Lauren Faust 曾说明 Boast Busters 预想是为一只自负的独角兽角色而设计的，这只独角兽本定为是雄性。编剧 Chris Savino 创作出了如今 Trixie 这个角色，她的口癖是用第三人称。 在第二季上映之前，节目的导演之一 Jayson Thiessen 说，他很喜欢 Trixie ，认为她还有机会在其他故事中出演。 有暗示 Trixie 将在第三季的某些时段回归。 Trixie 是少有的眼睛只有单个高光的小马，和她一样的还有 Big McIntosh、Nightmare Moon、King Sombra、Granny Smith、Snips、Snails、Flim、Flam、Prince Blueblood、Joe 和 Mane-iac；大多数小马都有两个高光，而幼驹有三个。Trixie 鬃毛和尾巴的设计在 Bridle Gossip 一集中用在了六个背景小马身上，其中有四个配色是相同的。这些背景小马中的五个，在 The Return of Harmony Part 1 一集的开始都短暂出现过。另一个则在 The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows 一集中出现过。 Mini Pony Collector's Guide ''一书将 Trixie Lulamoon 的可爱标记确定为一根魔杖和一弯新月。有一个可爱标记和 Trixie 的设计相同，但配色不同（紫色新月以及附有黄色星星的紫色魔杖，与“Lavenderhoof”以及陆马Orange Swirl在某些剧集中的可爱标记是相同的），这个可爱标记在手机游戏 Adventures in Ponyville 和 PonyMaker 中是可收集的。Trixie 鬃毛和尾巴的设计在后者中也是可收集的。 2013年2月中旬，一张 Trixie 及其 ''Equestria Girls ''中人形的图片在网上泄露。人类 Trixie 在这张图片中穿的衣服将会是她在 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''电影中，晚礼服舞会上穿的衣服。 根据 Lauren Faust 的推特，Trixie 也在天才独角兽学院上过学。 剧中描写 第一季 在 Boast Busters 一集中，Trixie 来到了 Ponyville，她被传称为“Equestria 法力最无边的独角兽”。在 Trixie 表演期间，她多次夸耀她强大的魔力。她宣称自己完败了大星座熊，那是一只从未被小马击败过的巨大的星熊。只有 Snips 和 Snails 两只小马听信了她的说法，还称她为自古以来最有魔力、最有天赋的小马。Rarity、Rainbow Dash 和 Applejack 接受了 Trixie 的挑战，来证明谁更优秀，不过她们却一个接一个地蒙受失败。Twilight Sparkle 害怕如果她像 Trixie 一样炫耀法术，会失去她的朋友，因而没有接受挑战，逃走了。随后 Trixie 宣布她胜利，结束了这次表演。 表演之后，Snips 和 Snails 跟着 Trixie ，巴结讨好她，还一直在问她的更多故事。后来 Trixie 觉得烦了，就把他们两个赶走了。Snips 把她的名号缩短，称她为 “The G an' P T”。 Spike 目睹到 Snips 和 Snails 的行为，而且对于 Trixie 的说法十分怀疑，便告诉他们不要相信 Trixie ，除非她能再将旧景重现。这番话使得那两只小马前往 Everfree Forest ，去寻找星座熊。随后他们把一只小星座熊引到了 Ponyville，一口咬定这就是一只大星座熊，还请求 Trixie 使用她的魔法击败这只星座熊。她的舞台魔法丝毫没起作用，这使得她承认自己并不能击败大星座熊，也从未击败过大星座熊，她只是凭空捏造了这个故事来给自己添光彩。后来 Twilight 用魔法将这只小星座熊哄至睡着，还给了它一水塔的牛奶，然后将它送回了森林的山洞中。 Trixie 在意识到她面对的是小星座熊时，她十分惊讶。小星座熊就是大星座熊的幼年期，这只只是因为被 Snips 和 Snails 吵醒后在发脾气。然而在解释过后，Trixie 又傲慢起来，说 Twilight 永远也不会像她一样强大，而且又一次称自己“The Great and Powerful”。 随后 Trixie 施了个烟幕隐蔽身影，落荒而逃。烟幕消散后，她飞也似的逃离了 Ponyville。Rainbow Dash 追了上去，不过 Twilight 阻止了她，还肯定 Trixie 总有一天会为她的自大吸取教训的。 Bridle Gossip 一集中，在 Ponyville 广场的画面中，可以看见很多 Trixie，而且还有两只与其模样相同但配色不同的小马。 第二季 The Return of Harmony Part 1 一集中，一张 Ponyville 广场的画面上可以看见多个 Trixie，在其一旁有一只模样相同但配色不同的小马。 Ponyville Confidential 一集中，Rainbow Dash 通过阅读 ''Foal Free Press ''的 Gabby Gums 一栏提及了她，上面揭露了她的秘密，但本集中并未详细说明秘密具体所指。 第三季 在 Magic Duel 一集中，Trixie 第二次成为某一集的主角，她回到 Ponyville，用她新得到的法力（从 Alicorn Amulet 处获得）引起骚乱。随后她与 Twilight Sparkle 对峙，并向 Twilight 发起决斗，以此来报仇。Trixie 说在 Twilight 击败小星座熊，让她难堪之后，Equestria 里其他小马都借此嘲笑排挤她，这使得她没法再继续云游，表演魔术，之后她不得不在 Pie 家的采石场找了一份工作来维持生计，最终在那还是蒙受羞辱，这便是她此次来复仇的动机。然后她在所谓的决斗中击败 Twilight ，并且把她驱逐出了 Ponyville。 此后她控制了 Ponyville ，要将 Ponyville 塑造成她所想的样子。她强迫镇民为她工作，如有马不同意便给予惩罚。她对 Snips 和 Snails 尤其狠，不断地给他们增加负担。Twilight 回来后，说她知道 Trixie 其实是做了弊的，但 Trixie 却谎称她没有。然后，Twilight 一说出她有一个比 Trixie 的更强大的项链时，Trixie 就直呼不可能，但在 Twilight 无情的嘲讽下，她还是接受了第二次决斗。在第二次决斗中，Trixie 才刚施了一次法，就被 Twilight 所施的、她做不到的魔法惊得目瞪口呆。Twilight 获胜后，Trixie 便一把将 Twilight 的项链偷了过来，还说她能用这个控制整个 Equestria。她把 Alicorn Amulet 摘了下来，戴上了新的项链，但这时 Twilight 却说这只是她设下的一个圈套，Rainbow Dash 则将 Alicorn Amulet 夺了过来，交给了 Zecora ，让她放了起来。 在这集结尾时，Trixie 为 Twilight 迎接 Saddle Arabians 来访的表演放了一场烟花，然后穿着她在 Boast Busters 以集中的服饰，对Twilight 道了歉，解释说是项链让她失去了理智，她无法阻止自己去虐待别的小马。Trixie 请求 Twilight 的原谅，出于感激，Twilight 同意了。随后，Trixie 便说她已经成为“知错能改的 Trixie（Great and Apologetic Trixie）”了，然后又一次使用烟遁，踏上旅途。 第五季 在 The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 一集中，Trixie 在一个平行时间线中作为背景小马出现，她站在抗击 Chrysalis 村庄的一个屋顶上。 其他叙述 IDW 漫画 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (漫画) Trixie 出现在 ''Friendship is Magic 第五期 的 Hot Topic 封面，第八期的封面A、10到11页、14到15页，第九期的8到9页。除此之外，在 ''The Return of Queen Chrysalis ''硬皮精装本附赠的素描卡中 、 ''My Little Pony Art Gallery ''一书的15页中以及第十二期的 Hot Topic 封面中她也出现过。第十八期的12页，在某一平行世界线中，一个标为“谦逊”的彩色玻璃上，有一只天角兽 Trixie。在第二十一期的封面A、封面B、Hot Topic 封面中以及第二十二期的封面A、封面B中，Trixie 也有出现。在上述两期的故事中，Trixie 因为在 Manehattan 偷了一颗价值连城的钻石而遭到控告，然后同 Applejack、Fluttershy、Rarity、Apple Bloom 和 Babs Seed 一起来为自己正名。Trixie 在第二十三期中被凯尔派的魔法操控，而且在第三十七期也有出现。 My Little Pony Micro-Series My Little Pony: Friends Forever 章节书 杂志 My Little Pony 手机游戏 2013年孩之宝展厅 The Elements of Harmony 指南 宣传材料 HubNetwork.com 中的描述 商品 性格 注释 参考 en:Trixie de:Trixie es:Trixie gl:Trixie no:Trixie pl:Trixie ru:Трикси sv:Trixie